Growing up
by morring star
Summary: the first in storie deal in growth and change of a charter
1. Chapter 1

First of none of this is mine don't own the charters or the songs. The song is bleed for me by saliva

just a small up date correct some spelling mistakes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rogue went and turned on her CD player and closed her eyes open her eyes. As the music washed over her , tears slow started to fall form her eyes.

_All I ever wanted was to be at your service  
But now I'm alone cause you were here and you're gone  
And all I ever wanted was to feel I had a purpose  
But now that's all gone  
But if you could give me _

Rogue wills her body to get up and move to start her training and push past her pain and here memories of what she lost.

Closing Focusing she brought all the different fight styles she absorbed from people to the front of her mind. Bring the skills of Logan forward Rogue starts a Karate kata

_Just one love, just one life __  
__Just once chance to believe in my.. __  
__Just one love, just one life _

Moving quickly and gracefully around the mat with sharp, crisp punches and kicks into the area. Trying to lose here self in the detail of each step, her memories would not let her go creeping at the edge of her mind. With a scream of anger she miss times one of her kicks and falls to the ground. Logan's personally coming closer to the surface.

_You bleed for me and I didn't get to notice you  
Now I'm stuck out on a line  
Bleed for me, I didn't get to be with you  
Now you're stuck in my mind _

Punching the mat in anger, Rogue slow picked her self up pushing down Logan's mind and took a few minutes to suppress the raging anger in her. and slow made her way over to the punch bag. Taking deep breath Rogue started to punch the bag as she started to mix up her combos, memories form both Scot and Lance's boxing class at school come rushing forward guide her actions.

_All I ever wanted was to be what you needed  
Cause something so strong, it could never be wrong  
And all I can promise, is to say what I'm feeling  
We've made it so long  
But if you could give me _

As Rogue carried on her routine the music started to cut into her dig up more memories and bring more feelings of loss and grief Rogue Couldn't bring her self to turn of the song, so she laid in to the bag, trying to ignore the words. Letting her pain and anger driving her on pushing to keep going.

_Just one love, just one life  
Just once chance to believe in my..  
Just one love, just one life _

Rogue collapsed against the punches bag as the last of her will drained away. Tears slow poured down her faces as the memories came flow over whelmed her. Sliding down to the floor she curled up into a ball as the tears started to flow freely.

Logan walked in and looked at Rogue on the floor not know what to say or do, he gently picked her up and carried he to back to her room. A few of the others tried to find out what was going on with Rogue but low grow from Logan maid them go away. Logan gently laid her on the bed and went to leave.

_You bleed for me and I didn't get to notice you  
Now I'm stuck out on a line  
Bleed for me, I didn't get to be with you  
Now you're stuck in my mind _

Rogue feel need talk said the word "why?" Logan quick turned around and gave her a question look. "Why did he die?"

_Just one love in my life _

Logan sat on the bed next to Rogue and looked at wall before speaking. "I don't know kid all I new is that he loved you in away that wouldn't, shouldn't have been possible for some one his age. Despite all the hurt and pain in his life he reached out to you". Put his arm on her shoulder he continued "And you meaning to or not touched him back, by just be you and some were along the line he fell love with you and your problem would have kicked my ass for this comment, but you love him back, not just a friend or big sister, as a women loves the a man, you didn't see a little, boy or a victim you saw the young man and you loved him even if you didn't know it." Turning to look at her, "But he didn't he saw it eyes even if you didn't and it gave him strength to chase away his Daemons and get closer to you." The closing his eyes "It was that love that allowed him to take fight way he did with out fear or thought to his own safety and when it came down to the wire and he had nothing left to give and all his strength gone he used the only thing he had left his love for you to drive him self on and used his only life as a weapon.

_You bleed for me and I didn't get to notice you __  
__Now I'm stuck out on a line __  
__Bleed for me, I didn't get to be with you __  
__Now you're stuck in my mind _

Getting up Logan walked to the door he gave her one last looked "get some rest stripes you got a hard day tomorrow." With that he closed the door.

_Just one love in my life  
Just one love in my life_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope this is ok if you like I will do more as this chapter opens up the first few chapters that are going to be a prequel to this and then this chapter opens up the rest of the story.

Pleas review.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

First of none of this is mine don't own the charters

-----------------------------------------------------------

2 months before the first chapter

Jamie had never wanted to curse so much in his life. She patted him on the head! Like I was little kid or puppy or something!

Tabitha was chattering away to Kurt, stare at him with those blue eyes of hers and standing way to close moving her hand up and down his chest, Kurt was eating it up, flirting right back.

I try to be nice, to give her a compliment and she patted him on the head! His exact words had been "You look nice Tabby," to which she replied, "thanks cutey!" and patted him on the head, some that got the small mutant goat every time. Kurt did not even bother to say hello to him, so intent was he on the insane amount of cleavage that Tabitha had somehow squeezes out of her top that was obviously a size to small for her if not more.

"Fine, who needs you Jerks?" Jamie cursed under his breath, stalking off to see who else was about in the Institute. Jubilee and Amara were in the main lounge, watching some trashy TV talk show to do with men and datting. "Hiya, girls!"

"Mmm." Jubilee did not looking away form the TV she was engorged with. Amara, at least made eye contact but dismissed him with a glance that said your not worthy of my notices. "Okay, Am… how about that then question … Which do you guys prefer: stun eyes, good breasts, great hair, or long legs?"

Jamie perked up. "I can answer that!" Amara snorted. "She was speaking to me twerp. Come back when you grow up and got a pair, then we may ask for your opinion." Jubilee had the audacity to giggle. "Ignore her, Squirt…she's just beening moody."

"No she like every one else around here still thinks I am a dame kid. Well I grown and do notices girls." he said, frowning. He crossed his arms over his chest try and help him chill out a bit.

Jubilee and Amara exchanged glances, seeming to debate it out visually who would get the chances to chew him out. "Jamie," Jubilee finally sighed, "I'm sure you think girls are pretty to look at and all, but when you get old you realize that there's more to girls than someone to hang out with or get nervures over at a dance."

"I'm not that much younger than you!" he cried, realizing how childish he sounded but he didn't care because his angery.

"Jamie, you're a kid. A stupid little kid, so get lost " Amara sighed, returning her attention to the tv show.

Cow, Jamie thought, along with more colourful words. "Hey, there!" Jean's gently voices pulled him form his cursing.

"Hi!" Jean likes me…she knows I'm not some stupid bratty kid. "What're you're doing ?"

She smiled secretively. "Scott and I have a date…"

"You two got it together finale?" Jamie had known they were doing the two step around each other but had didn't know the two had actually got there act together and started dating.

Jean laughed a little, "Not really…but I think were going to be really good friends!"

Jamie looked at her a little confused as his mind put two and two together. "Oh I get it, friends with benefits" smiling a cheeky grin.

Jean looked at him with a hard stare "Who told you that? I bet it was Bobby he shouldn't be saying things like that around you."

Losing his temp Jamie shout at her "He only just 2 years old than me heck your only just four years old than me, I not some dumb kid Jean I've grown up you Bitch." Jean was so shocked she didn't have time to stop Jamie run of in tears form the Institute.

Jamie slowly made his way throw the park, his eyes glazed over un-cried tears. Muttering under voices about how stupid the others were and it wasn't fair that they wouldn't let him hang with them. Not looking where he was going he slips and hit the floor hard his knew on a rock.

Todd was sitting on the swing in the park, when he heard a cry from someone. Getting off of the swing, Todd looked around and saw three identical boys lay on the ground. Two others helping him up, one was having go at him for not looking were he was going well the other was just crying the he going to die.

Recognizing that it was that little cloning x-geek, Todd was going to leaving him until he heard him moan again. Taking a deep breath he hoped over to help.

"You ok, yo?" He said with a small smile as he tried to help the kid up.

Jamie, seeing that it was a member of the brotherhood, started to panic and struggling against Todd. Holding him still Todd spoke calmly.

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Todd, ok?"

At this, Jamie started to settle down and sniffed slightly. "Jamie and you better let go before I kick your ass."

"Chill yo, I am not going to hurt you, I Just wanted to help ok?" Todd said we a small smile.

Jamie looked at him and started into his eyes then with a sigh he back down "Ok"

"Ok, that's good. Now, can you do some thing about those…?" Before Todd got to finish his statement, the clones faded away. "Ok. So, what are you doing here?"

Jamie looked at him and wiped his eyes "The others at the institute there assholes they keep pushing a way treating me like a kid because I the youngest one there it not fair. Any time try and talk to them and act my age the shout at me and tell me off it not fair. " As he finished, he slow started to sniff like he could cry.

Todd closed his eyes; he didn't know how to talk to kids! He was the one was often getting pushed around beaten up himself!

"I don't know kid, probably." Todd paused "I think it because were all animals some more than others." A small laugh left his lips. "When it comes down to it were the weaks members of packs you with the x-geeks and me with the hood were the ones who have to all the crap of the older members because were the youngst, but when wear in trouble the pack comes running to help."

"But it sucks doesn't it?" Asked Jamie, look at the clouds in the sky.

"That it dose yo, it sucks like 10 dollar hore give her first headjob it sucks bad" Todd said with a filth smile.

Jamie laughed at this and smiled back. "So how did you get so smart then?"

"Were else wildlife channel on TV we stole cable form the house next-door." Todd flips up on to his feet with a kick of his feet.

Thinking as he watched Jamie and got an idea. "You know some thing, we need toughen you up and put some starts in that head of yours, Quicksilver, he could give some tips that have those girls beg to spend time with you and how play up the innocent little kid card to girls." As the idea in his head grows

"Well, the others would help with the older guy pushing you around too. Lance would show how to fight dirty, I mean real dirty like low blow, Fred would teach you how to do some fancy cooking, girls like that kind of thing yo." Toad continued, kneeling down to the kid. "And I could show how to pick pockets and locks, yo, and then you could get your own back. Would you like that?"

Jamie, at hearing that, was cheered up a little "I don't know it sounds like fun, would this mean I could join the brotherhood and leave the x-men?"

Todd looked at him and smiled "I don't know not my choices to make but I cant see why not we have to ask the others thought."

As they slow made the way to the brotherhood house.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Pleas review.

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Toad and Jamie slow made there way up to the brotherhood house, which is decrypted old house that was built some time go and was in need of some major repair work or demolition, that is if the brotherhood didn't bring the house down around there ears.

As they got near the door a strange gust of wind blew down form the house, nearly blowing Jamie over. The wind blew all the way down the street before pausing, and comig back. It was a unnatural wind.

"Hey!" The wind shouted making Jamie to fall over, he quickly sat up, rubbing his eyes and blinking blearily.

"Awww, lookit! It's a little baby X-geek!" The voice didn't really ring any bells, but it seemed to know him, and this got Jamie on full alert. "What's-a-little-X-geek-like-you-doing-Here." The strange silver-haired teen "What would that bald slave-driver say if he knew you were out here?"

Then turning to Todd "And what have we told you about bring home strays young man?"

Jamie bristled at the comment about the professor, but he still couldn't figure out who this was. Silver hair. Fast talking. Appeared in a gust of… "PIETRO!"

"Wow. He even knows my name. And he got a good pair of lungs on him." Pietro Maximoff stuck a finger in his ear and attempted to restore his hearing. Jamie remembered him now. After Tabby had came back she had told them all about the brotherhood. "So what's are you doing at the hood house? Did Toad do some thing right and kindaped you or did you want to sign up with the all powerful all mighty brotherhood of mutants?" Pietro sneered. He was running down of the X-man on would bait the young mutant into: Whining, complaining, petty threats, or possibly a combination of all three.

"Leave him along Pietro he came here to get some help and maybe join up with us ok?" said Todd in a very forceful and pleading way.

Pietro looked at Jamie then at Todd and rub his chin "Ok but were have to call a meeting to talk about it first." Then before he could get a replay he darted inside like a speeding bullet.

In side was no better than the out side of the hood house for one thing it smelled like a cross between a swamp and rubbish tip. Well the room looked like a low yield nuke had gone off and by the way a lump of moss seemed to glow in the corner might just of.

A huge teen the sizes of a gorilla noticed Jamie enter with Todd, walking tall, Jamie walked stratight up to the massive Freddy Dukes. Freddy Dukes pointed at Jamie. "Hey! What's this a little shrimp!"

"Don't call me that I not a shrimp, how would like it if I called you fat." Jamie said dryly voices hiding the fear he felt of possible been squashed by the giant mutant. The large mutant stared back, curious at the young lad.

The scared, angry confused tension that had filled the room was broken, not in volinces but by laughter form Freddy. "No I wouldn't, want a donote?" A large box of donates was held out. Jamie paused for just a second not sure what to do . He couldn't remember a single time where someone had offered to share any thing at the Institute with him. Usually he would have to get your own before the others got there or make do with what ever was left over. Slow Jamie whent to take one from the boxes. Freddy smiled at him as his bit into the donate jam running down his chin.

As he sat down with Todd and Freddy he heard the voices of Lances at the door. "whats this about a new….." He stop when noticed Jamie at table. "Jamie don't tell me you want to join the us don't you? Wait here me and the otheres have got have a chat."

Turn to walk out the door he nearly walked into the volatile Wanda Maximoff. "Jamie stay here, every one else in the living room we got to vote on a new member." Lances shouted.

Wanda look at him then at Jamie "I think I stay here and talk to the kid you guys can vote I don't care to be honst." Not pushing the point the male members of the hood went into the living room leaving Jamie and Wanda alone. Getting a glass of water Wanda sat down and facing Jamie and took a slip of water.

"So why dose a little kid like you what to join us? It not like we got all the nice stuff you x-geeks have." Wanda said in sickly sweet voice.

Jamie geared at witch "Don't call me that I get enough of that back there with that bunches of a-holes."

Wanda taken back by the bitterness in voices "surly there must be some one there you like? What about the adults?"

Jamie just looked down at the floor "adults are adults we get along but it not like family and kids". Jamie made air quotes as he said the word kid with a hint of disgust in his voices. "others treat me like crap or kid and the one person I do like, doesn't even notices me."

A small smile came to Wanda lips and lent across the table "So there a girl you like?"

Jamie blushed red at this and looked at the floor "no there not." Blurted at out a bit to quickly.

Seeing Jamie had claimed up wasn't going to say any more Wanda switched subjects.

Mean while in the living room with the four musketeers of the brotherhood.

"Ok Toad you're the one who wants him to Join up why should we let him?" Lance's asked Todd.

Todd looked around at the others "He like me.."

Before Todd could say any more Pietro cut him of "Like you a slime ball, total useless and beyond help. There no way I vouting in some like you we got have some stands."

Todd lost his temp at this and slimed Pietro mouth shut. "No he the youngst and get picked on by the others who are surposed to look out for him and any if did joins he be useful with some train he makes clones, just think an army of pick pockets that just despair if they get in to trouble."

Pietro "Now that is such a bad idea and we can put him to work around the house make the geek fix the places up."

Fred smiled at this "Yea that good idea"

"NO!" Lance said a voice that gave no places for debate.

Slowly looking at the others. "We were all ready screws up when we be members of the brotherhood, thieving, vandalism, assault. You name it we probably did or were well on are way to. Jamie isn't like us he still a good kid with a chances at a future we cant take that a way from him.

Close his eyes "Also what happens when magneto or blue witch turn up again on there plans to take over the world for mutants. There test that kid to the ground to see how his powers work and then I could see magneto turning him to an army of suicide booms. None of us want the kid to deal with that.

As he finished he saw the looks on there faces and new that they wouldn't argue with him, thought he could see the upset look on Todd's faces. "Any it doesn't mean we cant take him under are wing and tough him up a bit and just think as well helping the kid out and scoring some points on the old karma list were going to really piss the x-geeks off".

Walking backing to the Kitchen Lances took a chair next to Jamie.

"Sorry, J-Man. You're not likes not read to fight the way we may have to and you not the kind of guy to do the dirty work. But…..you can hang with us ok. We can watch a move, play some games, have a chat and teach you some stuff to toughen you up a bit." He said. Jamie was Exited and disappointed for some reason, but nodded. Not many people had offered what the brotherhood had offered him.


	4. Chapter 4

First of none of this is mine don't own the charters

-----------------------------------------------------------

As they tried to decided what to do Jamie stomach let a grow.

Lances look at him and asked "haven't eat have you yet?" looking at the clock he could see it was nearly time for lunches in an hour or so. "Ok who turn is it to cook?"

"That simple is blobs turn as he the only one who can cook". Said Pietro

As the others when to leave Fred put his had on Jamie shoulder.

"You wanna teach me how to cook?"

"Why?"

"It the only thing I am good at doing and people like people who cook."

At hearing this Jamie smiled at Fred.

"Okay. You asked for it."

It was obvious that they had Just gone grocery shopping before he got there as bags of food sat on the kitchen counter waiting to be put away.

Making some clones, Jamie started putting away the groceries As Fred told him were to put thing well asking him to leave a few things out as they were going to use them to make dinner. Nodded and did as he was asked.

"So what are you making for dinner?" Jamie smilled

"We are making something simple. For Starter, we'll have a salad. The main course is honey and mustard chicken and scallop potatoes and for dessert, we're making a strawberry pie."

"You said you were making something simple that is not simple, simple is pasta." Jamie said with a surprised look on his faces.

"Don't worry. It wont take long with your help and any way you can use it to show of to the x-geeks." Freed spoke with a friendly smile.

They finished putting away the groceries.

"So where do we start?"

"We'll start with the tart, ok?"

"Ok."

He handed her a bowl full of Strawberries.

"You can cut the tops of and then cut them in half. I'll well I sort out the all ready maid pie crust while you're doing that."

"All ready made, isn't that cheating?"

"Na the thing about cooking is make it simple"

Jamie started preparing the Strawberries popping a couple in his mouth .

"Stop eating the Strawberries." Fred said.

"I can't help it. There really sweet. Here, taste.".

"No if I do that I won't stop just get them ready." He moaned.

Jamie carried on with task still pick odd Strawberries but wasn't worried of not having enough to make the pie as they had three tarries. Jamie quick finished the task with the help of a clone.

"I'm done. Do you need me to do anything else?"

"You wanna make the filling for the pie?"

"I don't know how."

"It's easy. Put 4 tablespoons of redcurrant Jell into a saucepan over a low heat and leave to melt. Once that done, add a couple of tablespoons of water, just enough to make it runny. Just don't let it bubble and It will be done in about 8 minutes"

Jamie got the jam and put into the pot and With Fred's supervision, maid the sources He smiled as admit, it smelled really good.

"Done."

"Good. Could you get me a baking pan? They're in the right cabinet."

Jamie got it and gave it to him and watch as Fred put the pie crust on the pan. He added the Strawberries to the center and poured in the source over them before put on the crust top.

"See that wasn't so hard."

"You're right. It wasn't."

Moving onto the next task Fred started working on the chicken. He cleaned the breast, marinated in a honey and mustered mix well explain every thing to Jamie and let it sit for a while to get the flavour in.

"Can you make the salad?" He asked.

Jamie gave a small smile and go to making the garden salad. The ingredients were laid out for ready to be washed and mixed together. Jamie tossed everything in a salad bowl, mixing lettuce, baby spinach, sliced carrots, red onions, cucumbers, green peppers and black olives all together.

While, Fred slow roasted the chicken Brest.

"You know you still haven't made the scallop potatoes, right?" Jaime asked.

"I started it but it's not done yet."

"Oh!"

"Well, we're done." Jamie said with a small smile

"Not quite. I think we better tied up or the others might get mad." Fred said with a smile.

The kitchen was a tip. Dirty dishes were already piled up in the sink.

"Well, why don't you finish cooking and I'll clean up." Jamie said with tired look

"Thanks Jamie, your ok you know."

Jamie nod and got to cleaning the dirty pans in front of him

Well Jamie got on with that, Fre finished the scallop potatoes. He put them in the oven with the chicken. When Jamie was done, so was dinner.

"Dinner is ready." He said.

"Here come the others".

The other came in form around the boarding-house and what ever they wre doing

"Yo some thing smells good must be the kids hard work." Todd spoke with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, you guys. Dinner is ready." Fred said.

"Sweet. I'm starving." Pietro said.

"Yea lets eat." Lance said as he got some plates out.

Wanda Just stat quietly at the table

One every one was seated Jamie's clones brought over the food. They were enough food to feed a small country so he wasn't worry about them not having enough food.

They all sat down and started eating. Jamie was pleased to see the satisfied look on Brotherhood faces as they ate. He shook his head. While he was halfway through his plate the others, except Raven, were going for second.

"Slow down, you guys. If you eat too much you won't have room for dessert." He said.

"There's dessert?" Todd asked.

"Yeah. Jamie made us a strawberry pie."

That stopped them. He could practically see what was going through their mind.

"Don't worry. It's edible." He said with a laugh.

They finished their dinner talking about this and that. They asked Jamie about the x-geeks. He told them about his teammates' misadventures. They laughed. It was nice sitting here enjoying a great meal and spending time with friends. When they were finished, the others wanted to have dessert while watching TV.

"So how do you guys get the money for all this stuff." Jamie said looking around at the room which had iteams as good if ot better than what was at the mansion

"Magus gives us money for food and the rest we lie, cheat and steal to get." Lance said with a small laugh asked.

So now that we eaten what do you won't to do now? He asked with a gentle smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Pleas review.

Thanks


End file.
